Gift from Sereitachi
by aka.hikasa
Summary: Perjuangan para Celestial Spirit yang mati-matian ingin menghancurkan kencan majikannya-Lucy Heartfilia dengan pacar barunya. Dan perjuangan Lucy Heartfilia yang mati-matian ingin merasakan indahnya kencan pertama dengan pacar barunya. Read please?


Mereka semua telah berkumpul pada suatu tempat. Menandakan bahwa ada suatu hal genting yang harus mereka diskusikan. Tatapan tajam sang ketua rapat kepada para anggotanya membuat ruangan ini menjadi semakin menegangkan. Ia menatap satu persatu anggotanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa anggotanya telah hadir semua. Ia mengganguk kecil, dan entah mengapa diikuti oleh anggota rapat lainnya. Di meja bundar, disertai pensil, dan buku yang sudah tersedia di atas meja, rapat akan segera dimulai!

* * *

><p><em>Gift from Sereitachi<em>

_Author__ :_

_Freeze._

_Disclaimer : __Hiro Mashima_

_Warning : __OOC,__ humor garing,__ typo bertebaran,__dan keanehan-keanehan lain__._

_Rated : T_

* * *

><p>"Pertama-tama, terima kasih sekali kepada kalian semua yang berstatus sebagai <em>celestial spirit<em> dari _my Love_ Lucy Hearthfilia yang telah berkenan datang keacara rapat ini," ujar satu-satunya roh yang memakai pakaian yang paling wajar jika dibandingkan dengan roh yang lain. Jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi merah, tak lupa dengan pelengkap kaca mata birunya yang sesekali ia naikan ala kutu buku, membuat aura _cool_ terpancar dari roh berambut orange ini.

"HEY! Kenapa malah kau yang membuka acara ini? Aku lah yang berhak!" Protes seorang roh berpakaian ala putri duyung. Semua roh lain mengangguk setuju dengan semangat. Yang ditegur mendengus kesal.

"Nenek tua itu benar! Lalu dari ucapanmu itu yang mengatakan '_kepada kalian semua yang berstatus sebagai celestial spirit dari my Love Lucy Hearthfilia', _kau seakan-akan bukan roh dari _Lucy-san nice body_!" sambung roh yang selalu menggoda masternya yang memang mempunyai tubuh yang... yahh kalian semua tahu.

"Bagaimana pun, aku kan tetap pernah tinggal di dunia manusia. Jadi jangan anggap aku roh biasa. Kalian tahu? Aku kan pernah menjadi pacar Lucy," *cring* Loki, atau yang mempunyai nama asli Leo itu kembali menaikan kaca matanya dengan _sok_ _cool_.

.

.

.

.

.

_ZIIIING_

Hening.

"Apakah waktunya untuk hukuman?"

GUBRRAAAK!

Suara salah satu _Celestial Spirit_ berpakaian_ maid _itu membuat semua anggota rapat ber_-sweatdrop-_ria.

"Ah.. aku mohon Virgo. Nyambung dikit dong sama pembahasan kita kali ini," Leo menepuk pelan pundak si roh _maiden _yang satu ini dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk-angguk. Entah ia mengerti atau tidak.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Apakah rapatnya mau diteruskan? _Sumimasen_..."salah satu roh berambut pink yang ujung rambutnya bak cake roll strawberi yang siap di santap itu angkat suara. Membuat si ketua rapat kembali tersadar. Terlihat dari gayanya yang sedang memukul jidatnya sendiri sambil mengatakan "Oh iya ya!". Ketua rapat yang bodoh.

"Baiklah, kita terus—eh tunggu! HEY TAURUS! MAKSUDMU APA TADI MEMANGGILKU NENEK TUA, HA?" Nenek dari semua roh itu mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura negatifnya. Yang lain merinding ketakutan sambil sibuk mencari pasangan untuk berpelukan.

"Kau kan roh yang paling awal lahir, jadi kami berhak memanggilmu Nenek bukan?" jawab si banteng tak kalah ngotot. Adu mulut pun tak dapat dihindari.

"_Su-sumisasen... _bukankah kita disini akan merapatkan masalah pacar barunya Lucy-sama? _Sumimasen_?" ujar si domba pink yang imut nan unyu-unyu itu sambil memainkan telunjuknya, sukses mengembalikan keadaan menjadi hening dan tenang kembali. Dan kembali membuat sang ketua rapat mengatakan "Oh iya ya!" yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku, Aries-chan... pacar Lucy yang sekarang kamu kenal, kok pacar Lucy yang sebelumnya kamu ga kenal?" Leo belaga nangis sambil duduk di pojokan ruang rapat.

"Ah? _Su-sumimasen _Leo. Yang kudengar dari roh lain, pacar Lucy-sama sebelumnya dipanggil playboy cap jempol kucing dan tidak disebut dengan nama, ja-jadi aku masih bingung. _Sumimasen?"_ Aries menjawab dengan polos.

Aquarius, sang ketua rapat hanya memukul jidat lebarnya lagi dengan kesal sebagai pelampiasan. Tidak ada anggotanya yang benar dalam rapat ini, termasuk dirinya sendiri, pikirnya.

"Hah sudahlah, kalau begitu mari kita mulai! Pertama, kalian sudah tahu permasalahannya apa kan?" Aquarius mulai membahas topik rapat ini dengan serius. Para roh lain mengangguk paham. "Jadi dalam rapat kali ini, kita akan membagi tugas!"

Para roh memandang bingung pada sang ketua. Aquarius kembali memukul jidat lebarnya keras. Cap merah berbentuk tangannya terlihat jelas sekarang.

"Tapi, siapa saja yang akan melakukan tugas ini? _Moshi-moshi_?" tanya roh bersenjata panah berkostum kuda abal-abal. Yang ditanya berpikir sambil memegang dagu.

"Bagaimana jika hanya para roh berkunci emas saja yang melakukan tugas ini?" Salah satu roh kembali memberi usul. Kali ini giliran si _maiden_ cantik berambut pink yang memberi usul dengan nada dingin dan datar seperti biasa.

Para roh yang merasa berkunci silver mengutuk Virgo habis-habisan di dalam hati mereka masing-masing, tak lupa _death glare _yang setia menyertai kemarahan mereka. Dan author pun masih bingung bagaimana ya _death glare _Plue?

"Ta-tapi kami kan masih bisa di bilang _celestial spirit _Lucy, Aquarius. Masa kita nganggur melongok gak jelas di dunia roh tanpa ada kalian? Seperti pribahasaku, Ada satu ada semua, gak ada satu gak ada semua!" salah satu perwakilan dari roh berkunci silver membela diri dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membuat sebuah pribahasa yang tadi dikatakan kepada Aquarius.

Sang perwakilan roh berkunci silver itu memandang Aquarius-yang terlihat sedang berpikir itu penuh harap. Lama berpikir, Aquarius menoleh Lyra sebentar, sang perwakilan roh berkunci silver tadi.

Lyra dan roh lain menunggu jawaban Aquarius. Kali ini, terlihat Aquarius yang menghela napas bersiap untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Oke kalau begitu, usul Virgo aku terima. Dan sekarang, yang bukan termasuk roh berkunci emas, kalian dipecat! Keluar kalian dari tempat ini!" ujar duyung itu se-enak jidat. Dan membuat para roh lain sweatdrop kecuali Virgo. Bukan karena suaranya yang menggelegar atau nada bicaranya yang sangat tidak enak didengar, melainkan, mengapa semudah itu Nenek Aquarius menerima usul yang tidak berbibit, berbebet dan berbobot seperti itu. Tidak ada alasannya pula. Selain itu, apa hak nya dapat memecat para roh berkunci emas?

Dengan muka cemberut, hati kusut, dan jiwa ciut (kalau disuruh harus berantem sama Aquarius gara-gara hal ini), berat hati dan rasa kesal, Lyra, Plue, Curx, Caerum dan Horologium pergi meninggalkan ruangan meja bundar. Dan rapat pun kembali diteruskan.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan tugas kepada kalian masing-masing. Ku beri waktu 5 menit untuk berpikir!" perintah sang komando tegas dan tidak jelas. Para roh lain pun menuliskan 'hadiah' apa yang akan diberikan kepada pacar baru Lucy ini.

"Sudah selesai, sensei!" si kembar Gemi dan Mini melambai-lambaikan kertas itu di udara. Dan para roh lain pun akhirnya mengikutinya. Tapi, sebenarnya, untuk apa melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Dan sejak kapan mereka memanggil Aquarius dengan sebutan 'sensei'?

"Tunggu sebentar sensei, sesuatu ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Mengapa kita malah mengacaukan acara spesial Lucy-_sama_? Kita kan harusnya melindungi dan membahagiakan dia, ebi," ujar satu-satunya roh yang menyampaikan pendapat yang paling logis. Sejenak menoleh ke arah si tukang cukur terpopuler dan terprofesional— Cancer, semua roh kini kembali mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Aquarius.

"Ekhem, begini Ebi-san. Lucy mempunyai pacar baru. Itu menyebabkan kalau Lucy dalam bahaya, maka pacarnya itu lah yang selalu membantunya. Terlebih lagi katanya pacarnya sangat kuat, terbukti bahwa pacar baru Lucy adalah masuk dalam calon penyihir S-class. Jadi, kita para roh tidak akan digunakan lagi dan kasih sayang seorang Mama Lucy kepada kita, anak-anaknya menjadi terbagi. Uh, kau mengerti..." jelas Aquarius panjang lebar diselingi air mata— atau lebih tepat dibilang air terjun dari matanya yang mengalir deras.

"We Are! Memangnya siapa pacar baru Lucy yang katanya kuat itu, Aqua-chan?" suatu pertanyaan lagi yang keluar dari salah satu roh pemilik rambut abnormal. Kali ini Aquarius bertingkah feminim.

"Ouh, sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu siapa itu, Scorpio~" jawab Aquarius sok romantis, sok imut, sok lucu dan sok cantik yang sukses membuat semua roh lain berbengong ria. Hampir Scorpio mau ngomong putus, kalau Aries sama Leo tidak menutup mulutnya.

Semua kembali dengan keadaan semula.

"Aku akan melanjutkan penjelasan yang tadi. JADI, besok yang akan menjalankan tugas adalah : Taurus, Aries, Gemini, Leo, Virgo, Sagitarius, dan my lovely Scorpio~" jelasnya dengan muka yang sok romantis, sok imut, sok lucu dan sok cantik. Hampir membuat mereka semua ingin muntah. Hanya Virgo yang tahan iman.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pengawas dalam kegiatan besok dan kalian semua aku utus menjadi bawahanku untuk mengacaukan kencan pertama Lucy dan pacar barunya besok! Hidup _Celestial Spirit_!"

"HIDUUUP!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah waktunya untuk hukuman?"

* * *

><p>"Lucyyy! Bisa cepat sedikit? Kau tahu sudah berapa jam aku menunggumu disini?" seseorang kembali menggedor pintu kamar Lucy yang dari satu jam yang lalu sudah tertutup.<p>

Di balik pintu, Lucy masih sibuk memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya sekali lagi.

"Iya sebentar lagi. Sabar ya sabar," jawab Lucy yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya orang yang dari luar kamar Lucy itu dengar, dengan jawaban yang sama pula.

"Mengapa jawaban itu terus sih?" gerutunya kesal.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya...

Suara kenop pintu yang di putar terdengar. Sesosok wanita berambut pirang mengenakan dress putih selutut keluar dari ruang yang telah lama tertutup itu dengan wajah merah merona. Motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna orange membuat dress yang ia kenakan serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Ditambah pita yang berwarna senada dengan motif bunga pada dress tadi menghiasi rambut pirangnya.

Pria yang dari tadi menunggu itu menoleh kecil. Dilihatnya Lucy— pacar barunya— sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia sedikit terperangah, membuat Lucy semakin berdebar. Ia bingung mengapa kali ini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seperti ini.

"_A-ano_... Lucy?" tanya pria yang di depan Lucy itu masih terperangah dengan posisi terduduk, membuat harus menengadahkan kepalanya jika akan memandang wajah manis Lucy.

Lucy kaget dibuatnya. Ia segera membuang muka dari pandangan pacar barunya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah semakin memerah. Ia menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Ba-bagaimana penampilanku... hari ini?" tanya Lucy sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya. Pria di hadapannya kini berdiri. Kali ini pria itu tak perlu menengadahkan kepalanya lagi untuk melihat wajah Lucy, malah Lucy yang harus menengadahkan kepalanya. Memang, pria itu lebih tinggi dari Lucy.

Pria itu memandang wajah Lucy lekat-lekat.

"Ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Jawab aku,"Lucy mulai grogi di pandang seperti itu oleh pacarnya. Orang yang diajak bicara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy. Semakin terlihat garis-garis merah di wajah putih Lucy.

'_Ah... pipiku panas!'_ Lucy membatin. Ia merasakan pipinya semakin panas saat tahu bahwa tangan kanan pria itu sudah mendarat di pipi kirinya. Lucy memejamkan matanya.

Lalu tak disangka. Pria itu malah mencubit pipi Lucy gemas diselingi cekikikan kecil. Mata Lucy membulat kaget.

"Hihi! Kau aneh, Lucy..." ujar pria itu pada Lucy yang masih kaget. Ia melepas cubitan di pipi Lucy.

Lucy terdiam sejenak.

"Ma-maksudmu aneh?" Lucy bertanya. Pria di depannya tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita kan mau jalan-jalan, bukan mau ke pesta dansa," jelasnya.

"Pesta dansa maksudnya?" Lucy kembali melempar tanya. Pria di depannya mencoba untuk menahan tawa.

"Untuk apa kau pakai dress begitu? Dress itu lebih cocok di pakai jika kau mau ke pesta dansa. Dasar, kau ini," jelasnya lagi.

"Ha?"

Pria itu kembali tertawa dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Lucy. Lucy masih diam. Membeku. Setelah itu, terlihatlah asap mengepul dari kepalanya. Pipi putih yang tadi panas karena grogi itu, sekarang berubah menjadi panas karena kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hah! Aku kira apa!" ujar Lucy sambil melenggang ke arah pintu kamarnya lagi. Pria yang sedang cekikikan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Lucy memasuki kamarnya lagi.

"O-oii, kenapa masuk kamar lagi? Kita mau pergi kan?" tanyanya sambil memegang perut _six pack _nya yang terasa sakit akibat sibuk mentertawakan Lucy tadi.

"Ganti baju lagi!"

_BRAAAK!_

Suara dobrakan dari pintu kamar Lucy.

Pria itu terdiam kembali, mencerna kata-kata Lucy tadi. _'Ganti baju lagi'?_

Pria itu melonjak kaget. Segera ia menggedor pintu kamar Lucy yang kembali terkunci.

"He-heii Lucy, tadi aku Cuma bercanda. Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja. Oii, Lucy!" pria itu membujuk Lucy yang sedang mencari baju lain pengganti dress tadi.

"Pokoknya tunggu aku!" Lucy menjawab dari balik pintu dengan kesal. Pria itu hanya terdiam. Ia kembali lemas seperti se-jam yang lalu.

"Aku... harus menunggumu lagi?" tanyanya pasrah di depan pintu kamar Lucy. Berharap pintu itu segera terbuka.

"Makanya, jangan macam-macam denganku, Gray Fullbuster!"

ToBeContinue

Yosh minna-san! Author baru (mempublish fict-nya) disini!  
>Chapter pertama selesai. Walaupun masih bingung harus di rating apa... Bagaimana? Ano... maaf masih banyak kesalahan. Delete? Or keep? Mudah-mudahan minna-san suka deh. Juga mudah-mudahan chap berikutnya akan lebih baik dari chap ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga ne. Te-terus... review nya juga boleh.. hehe <p>


End file.
